Industrial and commercial laundering facilities have the capability of processing thousands of garments a day. As a result of this capacity, it may be beneficial to better define process controls to reduce cost and increase efficiency. Garments may naturally absorb ambient moisture present in the local environment. Consequently, it may be a waste of resources and inefficient to dry garments below a threshold moisture content (i.e. the ambient level of moisture). Therefore, it may be beneficial to monitor the moisture content of a garment at one or more points during the laundering process to allow process parameters to be adjusted to reduce cost and increase efficiency.